ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost and Foundry
In Lost and Foundry, when a ghost is caught and trapped in a steelyard by the Ghostbusters, it appears to have been vaporized. However, the ghost merges with the steel, which is cut and distributed throughout the city... and now it wants to reassemble itself!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 16. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Foundry Haunter Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Slimer Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Locations UR Steel Firehouse Dears New Jersey Turnpike Noble's Salvage Plot The Ghostbusters chased after a ghost at UR Steel's mill and yard. They cornered it inside a room full of smelting vats and opened fire. Egon blasted him but he fell into a vat and vaporized. Egon is perplexed and checked on his P.K.E. Meter. He is astounded at the negative reading. Ray chimed in and stated it was possible a ghost could be disintegrated by the ion streams. Peter didn't care and declared it was time to go back to headquarters. As Ecto-1 departed, a pile of steel eerily glowed. Back at the Firehouse, the guys unpacked as Janine sat on the main stairwell. Winston opened his locker and found Slimer in his only clean jumpsuit. Peter held out a Ghost Trap and mocked Slimer but he playfully held out a Particle Thrower. He accidentally fired it and narrowly missed Peter's head. Instead, it took out the fire pole. Peter surprisingly let it go and ordered Janine to order a new pole since UR Steel owed them a favor. A new phone call sent the guys to the Dears department store. One of the Dears brand avocado green refrigerators walked away on its own. Ray announced he got negative readings on the P.K.E. Meter. Egon confirmed with his Plasmatometer. The Ghostbusters decided to leave. Just around the corner, the missing refrigerator walked away. In another part of the city, television cable attacked two Clark's Cable workers in the streets. The Ghostbusters fired on the cable as it tried to smash them with a tree. The cable retreated into the sewers. The Ghostbusters looked at the manhole in silence until Peter stated he wasn't going down there. The Ghostbusters then witnessed people flood out of a hardware store during a big nail sale. The nails flew away out of the store. Next door, cans flew out of a supermarket. Egon became visibly concerned. Then an Anti Neo Post Modernism sculpture animated, galloped out of a museum, and jumped over a May bus. At a construction site, workers witnessed several girders come to life. The Ghostbusters arrived and Egon was convinced of a pattern. They fired on the girders but a section of the building plummeted toward them. By luck, they weren't killed because of an odd gap in the middle of the structure. Egon is annoyed when the P.K.E. Meter detected nothing again. Ecto-1 returned to the Firehouse as Janine worked on a crossword puzzle. Janine announced the new pole was installed while the guys were gone. As Peter slumped to bed, another call came in. A refrigerator crossed six lanes on the Jersey turnpike. Peter jumped down the pole but the pole spun him around instead! The pole was from UR Steel. Egon revealed his working theory: the ion streams electrolyzed the ghost and fused it with the molten steel. The ghost never registered because there was too much interference from the steel's rigid molecular structure. Winston realized that means all the objects contained pieces of the ghost. Ray chimed in that the different parts would have a natural tendency to reunite. As the three talked, the pole jumped out of the Firehouse. Ecto-1 chased after it to Newark, New Jersey. The Ghostbusters followed it to Noble's Salvage yard. However, they didn't see anything unusual besides a 1959 Studebaker muffler. Peter thought they needed a plan and should go home. Suddenly, a giant spider-like conglomerate of all the parts emerged. The guys blasted it but it instantly reassembled itself. Unable to disintegrate it, the guys ran away. They lured it into the compactor but it reassembled and smashed the control booth. The guys then ran into a crane and took a shot at the monster. It only got more angry but Peter was stuck in the crane. While he struggled, Peter activated the magnet in the crane. The monster was taken apart and became stuck to the magnet. The guys looked at each other in disbelief. Egon finally spoke and said all that was left was to separate the ghost from the metal. Ecto-1 towed the crane back to UR Steel in New York. They melted down the metal in a vat as Egon lowered a trap into position. As predicted, the ghost emerged from the molten steel and was blasted by Peter and Winston. Egon trapped it. Peter cheered at a job well done and wanted to get a crane for the office. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 21, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Lost and Foundry" (1986). *The "Dears" store seems to be Sears which is a popular chain stores that sold many appliances including Refrigerators. *UR Steel seems to be a reference to U.S. Steel *The top row in Janine's crossword is filled in with Witch. *Peter reveals that he attended the Woodstock music festival.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Lost and Foundry " (1987) (DVD ts. 14:25-14:26). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I haven't felt like this since Woodstock!"''Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 16. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Ray noticed a 1959 Studebaker muffler in the salvage yard.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Lost and Foundry " (1987) (DVD ts. 15:56-15:59). Time Life Entertainment. 1959 was later revealed to be the year he was born in."It's About Time *Winston reveals he's afraid of needles.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Lost and Foundry " (1987) (DVD ts. 16:06-16:07). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Yeah and I'm afraid of needles." *The title is a pun on "lost and found", areas where lost items are kept until their owners reclaim them. *The shopkeeper is a reference to Mr George Whipple, with the "Don't squeeze the Charmin" Toilet Paper Adverts. He even quotes this when surrounded by the spinning bean cans. Animation Mistakes *In the salvage yard Ray's hair is the wrong colour (color). References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:050-01.png Image:050-02.png Image:050-03.png LostAndFoundry17.jpg LostAndFoundry18.jpg LostAndFoundry19.jpg Image:050-04.png LostAndFoundry20.jpg LostAndFoundry21.jpg LostAndFoundry22.jpg LostAndFoundry23.jpg Image:050-05.png LostAndFoundry24.jpg Image:050-06.png LostAndFoundry25.jpg LostAndFoundry26.jpg LostAndFoundry27.jpg Image:050-07.png LostAndFoundry28.jpg Image:050-08.png LostAndFoundry29.jpg LostAndFoundry30.jpg LostAndFoundry31.jpg Image:050-09.png LostAndFoundry32.jpg LostAndFoundry33.jpg Image:050-10.png LostAndFoundry34.jpg Image:050-11.png Image:050-12.png Image:050-13.png LostAndFoundry35.jpg Image:050-14.png Image:050-15.png Image:050-16.png LostAndFoundry36.jpg Collages and Edits URSteelinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlasterGoingOffinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollageedit.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FoundryHaunterinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' URSteelinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FoundryHaunterinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityStreetsinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityStreetsinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DearsinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DearsinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DearsinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DearsinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FoundryHaunterinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WinstonRayinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityStreetsinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideEcto1inLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideEcto1inLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideEcto1inLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FoundryHaunterinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FoundryHaunterinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FoundryHaunterinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FoundryHaunterinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage7.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgoninLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 3 Category:RGB Episode